fnaf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
William Afton
William Afton, sometimes called The Purple Guy, is the main antagonaist of the Five Nights at Freddy's games and novels. Afton was the co-owner of Fazbear Entertainment and a serial killer, responsible for The Missing Children incident mentioned in the original games. He is the co-creator of the Sister Location animatronics and is the former owner of Afton Robotics.LLC , and Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. Personality His background is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's. William Afton is the murderer of the children that sparked the downfall of both Fredbear's Family Diner, Fazbear Entertainment, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals and many more. He also started the chain of events that leads the players through the series. Judging by his actions and appearance within the minigames, William Afton is cruel and cold-blooded, taking pleasure in his crimes with an unceasing grin. In Sister Location, William told his son, Michael, to go into his own factory and rescue his sister, Elizabeth. Role in the Original Timeline Five Nights at Freddy's 2 In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, William Afton can be seen in the Foxy Go! Go! Go! Minigame. On the third playthrough, William, who killed Henry's daughter in the Take Cake to the Children minigame, is seen standing in the corner of the starting room, smiling. When Foxy approaches the children, they seem lifeless. The minigame ends with Withered Foxy's jumpscare Five Nights at Freddy's 3 In Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He returns as the main antagonist, along with Springtrap, the suit inside of which he was trapped and killed. On the first four end-of-night minigames, William will dismantle the animatronics when they attempt to go to the Safe Room. Upon attempting to enter the room, the "ERR" message will be displayed. If they do not enter the room, Afton will dismantle them regardless. On Night 5, however, the five spirits of the children he killed appear and enter the Safe Room along with William. After chasing him for a while, he runs into the Springbonnie suit. Thinking he is safe, he laughs at them, but then the spring locks in the suit malfunction due to his excessive motions and the moisture in the room. Afton is then brutally crushed and sliced by the numerous mechanical parts lining the inside of the suit, and he slowly dies from serious injury and blood loss. The spirits disappear afterward, avenged. However, he comes back as a zombified animatronic-human hybrid and is more bloodthirsty than ever - he then is scavenged by Phone Dude (who may have been employed by Henry) and haunts Fazbear's Fright until someone (supposedly his son, Michael Afton) burns down the attraction. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, he does make a cameo in Fredbear's Family Diner at the end of Night 3, where, if the player goes back to the Dining Room, they can see Afton abducting an unknown individual inside of a springlock suit within the Sister Location Elevator. Sister Location In the opening scene of Sister Location, an entrepreneur is asking Afton questions about the new animatronics. They inquire why certain features were added and express their concerns, but he avoids answering the specific features they refer to. He is also the co-creator of the Funtime Animatronics and the former owner of the Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, and, by extension, Circus Baby's Pizza World. It's revealed in the final cutscene received after beating Golden Freddy Mode that Michael Afton is William's eldest son, whom William sent to his rundown factory (Sister Location Facility) to find his daughter and Mike's sister, Elizabeth, but he is 'scooped' by his own sister as, Baby, tricked him. Ennard then takes control over his body. Michael/Ennard then takes on the alias "Mike Schmidt" and works at the 1990s Freddy's Pizza for seven nights until Mike's skin decomposes so badly that he is fired for his putrid smell and for tampering with the animatronics. Ennard and Baby are force ejected from Mike's body and he lives on as a walking bag of rotten flesh and swears to find his father and make him pay for his misdeeds. Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria Simulator (FNaF 6) William Afton returns as the main antagonist, along with his family. It's revealed that Henry, William's old partner, lured Springtrap (William), Scrap Baby (Elizabeth), Molten Freddy (And in extension, the remaining parts of Ennard), and Lefty (the Puppet) to a place known as "The Maze". Michael Afton takes his own life, including the animatronics instead of choosing to escape, because he wishes to go down in flames with the rest of the spirits. By killing his father once and for all the spirits are appeased and no longer haunt the locations related with William and Henry. In the Insanity ending, its revealed by Henry that William tricked him into helping creating the Funtime Animatronics for his murderess experiments. Role in the Silver Eyes Timeline William Afton is the main antagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's books. He is described as a thin man whose clothes seem big on him; he was once fat, but later lost weight as the years passed. He has symmetrical scars on both sides of his neck and on his back. He obtained these scars after a spring lock failure The Twisted Ones ''"I’ve accepted the new life that you gave me. You’ve made me one with my creation. My name is Springtrap!” - ''William in the Springtrap costume. William returns as Springtrap in the second novel of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. He uses his "Twisted" Animatronics to continue his spree of child murder. The Fourth Closet William returns as a dying old man in the third and final novel of the Silver Eyes timeline. Trivia * For the longest time, Michael Afton was thought to be the same entity as William Afton, but it was figured out in the final cutscene in V. Hard Golden Freddy preset (Custom Night) that he was not. Also, in the first murders, Michael would be too young to use a vehicle and can't have known about safe rooms as he was an employee after the simultaneous spring lock failures. Only William would know. * William seems to have a British accent, with Elizabeth and Michael having one too. * In the Silver Eyes and The Twisted Ones, William becomes Springtrap, like in the games, and Michael, his brother (the 'Bite of 83 Child') and sister (Elizabeth) aren't mentioned. * William Afton took on the alias of 'Dave Miller' during the mid 1980s to lose the Police and Henry's trail. Category:Afton Family